


Phone Calls and Possible First Dates

by its_waei



Series: Welcome to Ahgase Ink [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: Jaebum finally thinks of the perfect first date for him and Jinyoung. Jinyoung, in not so elegant terms, is horny.





	Phone Calls and Possible First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this was supposed to be their first date but i got carried away. i apologize for any grammatical errors
> 
> -c

Jaebum has a problem. He has no idea where to take Jinyoung for their first date. He knows that how they first met was....unusual. Jaebum doesn't usually fuck his potential partners when he first meets them but who was he to deny Jinyoung when the older was so whipped for the younger at first sight. It's been almost a week and Jaebum has yet to take Jinyoung on a proper date. He's asked every single one of his coworkers but none of their ideas are good enough for the enigma that is Park Jinyoung. Jaebum is walking home from work when he has the perfect idea for a date. He quickly pulls out his phone to text Jinyoung. 

7:45 pm  
To Jinyoungie:  
are you free this saturday??

7:49 pm  
From Jinyoungie:  
hyung, do i ever do anything on the weekends?

7:51 pm  
To Jinyoungie:  
no but you're going to this weekend. you, my sweet jinyoungie, are going to go on a date with yours truly

7:53 pm  
From Jinyoungie:  
oh really? what if i say no~

7:54 pm  
To Jinyoungie:  
you won't. 

Jaebum reaches his apartment and doesn't open Jinyoung's text until he's settling into bed.

7:55 pm  
From Jinyoungie:  
what makes you so sure of that, daddy?

Jaebum shudders at the name. His cock hardening in this pants.

8:05 pm  
To Jinyoungie:  
because no one can fuck you as good as i can

8:07 pm  
From Jinyoungie:  
i need you daddy. i need you so bad

8:08 pm  
To Jinyoungie:  
show me?

Not even a minute later Jaebum receives a picture of Jinyoung with his hand wrapped delicately around his dripping cock. 

8:09 pm  
From Jinyoungie:  
do you like it daddy?

Jaebum groans and drops his phone next to him in favor of shoving his hand down his pants to grip his hard on. His phone chimes with another message and he quickly picks it up to read it. 

8:10 pm  
From Jinyoungie:  
call me? please daddy i need to hear you

Jaebum is calling him as fast as he can manage. Jinyoung picks up just as fast. All Jaebum hears is a breathy "daddy" from the other side of the phone and that has Jaebum kicking his pants off and wrapping his hand fully around his leaking cock. 

"Baby, tell daddy what you're doing to yourself." Jaebum moans out when he hears a Jinyoung let out a loud whimper. 

"I'm, ahh, fucking myself with my fingers. Oh god, I wish you were here. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so bad." Jinyoung sounds so needy and Jaebum is loving it. 

"I wish I was there too, baby. I'd fuck you so hard. Just the way you like it. Maybe I'll eat you out. Would you like that baby boy? My tongue fucking into you until you come all over yourself. Or maybe I'll edge you until you are screaming for me to let you come. What do you think baby?" Jinyoung moans loudly at Jaebum's words. 

"Daddy please. I want it so bad. I want you so bad." Jinyoung whimpers out and they way he sounds has Jaebum bucking his hips into his hand. 

"How many fingers baby?" Jaebum groans out and his breath hitches at the end when he rubs his thumb over the head of his dick. 

"t-two, ah fuck." Jinyoung whimpers out and Jaebum can only imagine what he looks like. Ass pushed high in the air and two slicked fingers thrusting into himself. Jinyoung with his face pressed into his pillow with his phone next to him listening to Jaebum's filthy words.

"Be a good boy for daddy and add another." Jaebum orders and Jinyoung whines loudly as he adds another finger. 

"Daddy I need to come. Please let me come. I've been so good." Jinyoung begs.

But Jaebum is feeling extra sadistic tonight.

"No. You can't come yet baby. You are going to keep fingering that tight ass and you are going to wait." Jaebum demands and Jinyoung practically screams. 

"No no please I've been so good. Oh god please daddy I can't take it." Jinyoung is almost crying. 

"If you come without permission I will tie you up and put that vibrator you love so much up your ass and put a cock ring around you so you can't come. That will be your punishment if you don't obey me." Jaebum grits out as he feels himself get closer to his release.

"I'm trying I won't come daddy. I'll be good for you." Jinyoung whimpers and Jaebum smiles.

"What a good boy. Daddy is close. Do you want to come with me baby boy?" Jaebum says as he tightens his grip on his cock and strokes faster.

"Yes yes oh god. Please I want to come." Jinyoung begs and Jaebum feels himself teetering on the edge of ecstasy.

"Fuck. Come with me baby boy." Jaebum demands and is pushed over the edge at the sound of Jinyoung screaming out his name as he reaches his own well deserved high. 

Jaebum looks down at his hand covered in his release and grimaces. He quickly reaches over to his night stand to clean himself up with some tissues. He picks up his phone again.

"Jinyoung? Baby? Are you still there darling?" Jaebum questions softly.

All he gets is a soft whisper of "jaebum" and he smiles.

"Are you sleepy baby?" Jaebum chuckles because all he gets in response is a tired "mhm" and a loud yawn. 

"Go to bed sweetheart. I will see you Saturday." Jaebum says and he hears Jinyoung hum before answering. 

"Okay Jaebummie. Goodnight I'll see you this weekend." 

"Goodnight darling. Sweet dreams."

Jaebum hangs up and stares at his ceiling. 

He's so whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: its_waei


End file.
